Petit délire : OS Crossover TVD & Ghostbusters
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Juste pour rire...


Juste un petit délire. J'espère que vous aimerez.

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries et de Ghostbusters ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucun droit, j'écris gratuitement pour le plaisir des lecteurs de ce forum. _

* * *

Elijah frappa à la porte. Katherine lui ouvrit, elle volait un peu au dessus du sol, vêtue d'une robe pourpre. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un petit air de folie qui plût immédiatement à l'original.

- Etes-vous le Maître des clefs ? Lui souffla-t-elle langoureusement.

- Etes-vous le Cerbère de la porte ? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier plein de désir.

* * *

Quelques étages plus bas dans le même building, Damon se baladait nonchalant dans un couloir. Il était vêtu de cette très inesthétique combinaison façon pompier et le matériel de chasseur qu'il portait sur le dos commençait à lui peser. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un paquet de chewing-gum quand il le vit en face de lui. Il s'arrêta net, abasourdit, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

A l'autre bout du couloir, un petit fantôme obèse de couleur verte ne s'occupait pas de la présence de l'intrus et s'activait à finir les restes d'une pizza abandonnée par un livreur sur la pas d'une porte.

La voie de Stefan grésilla dans le talkie-walkie de Damon.

- Damon, je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu ! Hurla-t-il. Damon répondit le plus calmement possible compte-tenu du fait qu'il tremblait comme une feuille

- Il est juste en face de moi, il me regarde tranquillement.

- Ca ressemble aux enzymes gloutons, hein ?

- Fait gaffe, il pourrait t'entendre ! Ironisa Damon.

- Surtout ne bouge pas, il te fera aucun mal. Mais Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit le hurlement strident de son aîné.

Il fonça vers l'étage où se trouvait Damon en récupérant Klaus au passage qui inspectait les portes à l'aide d'un appareil de détection d'ondes magnétiques.

Ils retrouvèrent Damon allongé sur le sol complètement recouvert de slim verte de fantôme et particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, des cris retentissaient à l'autre bout de l'étage.

Les 3 chasseurs virent les habitants partirent en hurlant. Mais eux avancèrent, braves et déterminés à en finir avec le faiseur de trouble. En entrant dans la salle de bal, ils trouvèrent le fantôme dansant joyeusement autours d'un gigantesque lustre de crystal.

- C'est le salaud qui m'a tout englué. Déclara froidement Damon.

- Au fait, tu penseras à me garder un échantillon. Demanda Klaus, ignorant le regard assassin de son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda stupidement Stephan

- On le bousille. Mais attention les mecs, quoi qu'il arrive, ne croisez pas les effluves. Ordonna Klaus, faisant référence à leurs fusils radioactifs.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Damon aussi stupidement que son frère.

- Parce que ce serait mal. Poursuivi Klaus en levant un sourcil.

- Heu... le bien, le mal, tous ces trucs-là c'est un peu flou pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par "ce serait mal" ?

- Surtout venant de l'Hybride. Ironisa Stefan à son tour. Klaus ne releva pas et expliqua.

- Et bien, imagine que toute forme de vie sur terre meurt instantanément et que chaque molécule de ton corps explosent à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Inversion complète de la charge des protons. Dis Stefan en regardant dans le vide.

Les 2 autres vampires se retournèrent vers lui, estomaqués.

- Ah bon et ça c'est mal ? Demanda Damon. D'accord, oui c'est capital comme tuyau, merci Klaus. Bon on y va maintenant.

* * *

Ils s'étaient débarrassés assez facilement du fantôme vert du 23e étage. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils s'étaient déplacés. Ils étaient plus intéressés par les évènements en train de se produire sur le toit du building de 30 étages. Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux leur donna envie de vomir. Katherine et Elijah étaient complètement nus, allongés, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur activité précédent l'arrivée des 3 vampires. Quand soudain, un orage magnétique apparut et les 2 amants se tordirent de douleur en se transformant en chien de l'enfer aux yeux rouges effrayant. Leur grand ennemi de l'ombre fit enfin son apparition devant eux entouré d'une brume blanche.

- Quoi c'est ça le grand méchant de la saison 4, une gonzesse ? S'exclama Damon. Klaus ignora ce propos et s'avança vers l'être asexué qui caressait affectueusement les 2 horribles créatures canines qui l'entouraient.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il froidement avec son regard méchant qui, autrefois, faisait son petit effet. L'être répondit d'une voix masculine grave et caverneuse.

- Je suis Gozer le Gozérien, Gozer le Destructeur, Julie Plec m'a invoqué pour se débarrasser d'un casting encombrant. Stefan fit un geste d'apaisement en direction des 2 vampires, en bon négociateur, il voulait tenter la conciliation.

- Bonsoir à toi ! En tant qu'envoyé officiel et représentant de la ville de Mystic Falls et de l'Etat de Virginie, je t'ordonne de cesser toutes activités surnaturelles et de retourner immédiatement d'où tu viens ou, si ça t'arrange, dans la plus proche dimension parallèle !

- C'est bien ça, ça devrait marcher frérot. Ironisa Damon.

- Es-tu un Dieu ? Demanda gravement Gozer. Stefan se retourna vers Klaus en haussant les épaules, celui-ci haussa les sourcils en hochant la tête de façon dédaigneuse.

- Non. Répondit Stefan, pas sûr qu'il s'agissait de la bonne réponse.

- Alors, périt ! Lui envoya Gozer en projetant de sa force surnaturelle les 3 vampires dans le décor.

Ils se relevèrent péniblement sous le poids de leur matériel. Klaus pris violemment Stefan par le col.

- La prochaine fois qu'on te demande si tu es un Dieu, tu réponds OUI !

Mais Gozer continuait à parler.

- Choisissez !

- Choisir quoi encore ? Beugla Damon empêtré dans les câbles de son matériel.

- Choisissez l'apparence de votre destructeur !

- Ah ça y'est j'ai compris, ça y'est, ça y'est, j'ai compris ! S'exclama Klaus. Futé et astucieux le nouveau méchant ! Si par hasard on pense à Staline par exemple et bin, Staline va apparaître et nous détruire. D'accord ? Alors faites-le vide en vous ! Allez videz-vous la tête, ne pensez à rien, c'est notre seule et dernière chance, attention ! Mais Gozer poursuivit.

- Le choix est fait ! Le voyageur est arrivé !

- Ooooh non non, personne a choisi quoi que ce soit. S'énerva Klaus.

Il se retourna vers Stefan.

- T'as choisi quelque chose, toi ?

- Heu non...

Klaus regarda Damon.

- Et toi ?

- Non, non...

Klaus refit face à Gozer.

- Et moi j'ai rien choisi du tout !

Quand soudain, ils entendirent les hurlements de la foule en bas de l'immeuble ainsi que des pas lourds faisant trembler la terre. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et firent face au géant qui s'avançait au milieu de la ville, écrasant les maisons et les voitures avec les humains à l'intérieur.

Klaus se plaqua une main sur le visage, regrettant d'avoir brûlé le dernier pieu de chêne blanc. Il aurait voulu mourir là, tout de suite, tellement la stupidité des frères Salvatore était prévisible.

- Elena ? Sérieusement ?


End file.
